


Sweet-blooded and I'm stranded drinkin' in the shallow water

by TotemundTabu



Series: 30 THROBB SMUTS [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Au, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Robb Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Theon Greyjoy, Surprise Ending, Top Robb Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/pseuds/TotemundTabu
Summary: These weeks I'm working mostly on two multi-chapters long fics, but I'm also trying to continue the pwp prompts I still have ( nobody is forgotten, you are all on a list , eheh); while I was writing a homewrecker and a threesome pwp prompts, though, I felt very bothered reading and seeing the usual portrayal of ftms in fics as very feminine.So I decided to try to write a fic where you couldn't *tell* it was an ftm transman until the end or almost. This is why I simply tagged "surprise ending" and warned about the archive warnings.I also challenged myself because I do not actually submit to this trans headcanon in asoiaf ;)I do truly hope I did not offend or hurt anyone with this, take it as someone trying to state their existence.As per usual, a big thank you to my wife, who corrected it and helped me with knowing if the surprise effect was there.





	Sweet-blooded and I'm stranded drinkin' in the shallow water

**Sweet-blooded and I'm stranded drinkin' in the shallow water**

 

* * *

 

 

_Magnetic, everything about you, you really got me now._

_You do to me so well, hypnotic takin' over me._

_Pacific ocean dug so deep, hypnotic takin' over me._

 

* * *

 

 

Robb kissed Theon's back from behind, softly, brushing bliss of embers and flames with every touch of his lips.

Theon moaned, wetly, his hips jerking pathetically as he tried to move them up, closer to Robb's crotch.

Inviting.

Desperate.

The leather collar pressed deliciously on Theon's neck, while the leash connected him to the bed’s bars, preventing him from moving away. His wrists were tied behind, resting on the small of his back, fingers up – pins and needles riding them.

He panted, rubbing his half-hard cock on the silk sheets.

Robb chuckled, “You're so cute”, he whispered, kissing his naked butt cheek, before slapping it.

Theon's hips jolted, his hole twitched.

His body was begging already.

“You look like a dog in heat.”, Robb whispered warmly, caressing solely the Iliac crest and then the thighs and the balls, pulling them gently.

Theon suffocated a moan, a groan, his eyes closed, his mouth trembling with the need to scream.

Robb's hand slapped the balls, then the inner thighs, and Theon writhed, squirmed, his hips riding the void behind and in front of him, desperate to feel fucked.

He whined, his eyes pooling with little tears, while Robb spanked his ass harder.

“I want you to count.”

Theon nodded weakly, swallowing a thick lump of saliva pooling in his mouth. Moans built up in his stomach, shamefully obscene, but he needed to keep silent – he didn't want  _that voice_ to come out.

Another spank, hard and quick, bruising him red and stamping five fingers on his ass.

“I didn't hear you.”

“Two, t-wo!”, Theon cried, panting, bitting his lip.

His ass felt utterly empty.

How he wished he could be counting the number of fingers inside him, instead.

“Two what?”

“Two, sir.”, his voice bent into a low groan and, as he felt Robb’s hand slam again, melted into a high-pitched, needy moan. “Three, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Theon's hips trembled, shivers running electric to his cock, which throbbed, red and needy.

“Please, sir, let me come.”

A scoff, “Already? How spoiled.”

Another hit burned through his skin, the slap echoing on his flesh, the bruising stinging blissfully.

“Fou-r, sir. - he sobbed, lewd, moving his hips slightly, unable to stand still anymore – I'm a spoiled brat, sir.”

“I'm glad you know.”

One of Robb's hands moved to Theon's cock, pumping it downwards, almost as if he wanted to milk him, pulling and jerking it, slow and steady, driving Theon insane. He moved his hips, writhing, rolling them, “Please, please.”

Robb chuckled. And delivered another spank, that burned with sheer force and a loud sound. Theon moaned, feeling the burn, feeling his balls swell, his cock twitch.

“Five, ngh. - a groan, a moan, arousal stirring his blood to boiling temperature, desire blowing his mind – Ng, six! Seven, fuck m-, ah, seven, sir.”

Theon’s cockhead started to leak copiously and Robb bent down to lick away some of his lewd wetness from the head.

“You make so much, it's almost ridiculous.”

“Sir... I beg of you.”

Robb's eyes gleamed. “Beg what?”

“Fuck me...”, Theon's voice was a melted mess, hot and wet and broken.

Robb searched behind himself on the bed, where Theon was sure he had placed the toys – he almost grinned in victory, finally, when he received another spank.

It burnt through his whole spine and the pain jolted pleasure through his throbbing cock.

“I didn't hear you, can you repeat that for me?” 

“Please. - Theon sucked in his voice, bit his lips. Swallowing his pride was a burden down his throat – Please, fuck me. Break me.”

“You didn't count.”, Robb observed, mischievous, one of his hands keeping Theon's cock still, while the other slapped it, hard.

“Nine, sir. - Theon cried, while the sluttiest moans escaped him and emptiness devoured him from the inside – Nine! Please.”

“And where do you want me to fuck you?”

Shame brewed through him, but Theon couldn't help but feel even more aroused by that. Heat pooled in his swollen balls, his cock feeling heavy and desperate for touch.

“In my hole...”

“Oh. - Theon could almost taste Robb's lips curling mischievously and wickedly as he said – Which one?”

Theon let out a frenzied, urgent sob, “Oh, c'mon.”

“That's not very nice of you...”, Robb faked a sad voice, while dragging his fingers over Theon's exposed and reddened tip.

Theon's slit felt raw, overwhelmed by sparks of pleasure, as Robb lapped it quickly, while his hand strangled the cock's base, hindering any release.

“Which hole?”, he asked again, playfully.

Theon's legs trembled, pleasure was taking over him, bit by bit, and he felt himself crawling into the need of being tamed and torn apart.

“Your mouth, perhaps? - Robb asked, caressing Theon's twitching ass, teasing the rim – It's there you want my cock, right?”

Theon let out a wide, desperate moan, as he felt Robb's finger pushing into his ass.

His eyes rolled back and his jaw unclenched, leaving his mouth agape, drool and moans dripping down.

“No... - he found the strength, or more likely the burning necessity, to correct him – In my ass.”

“Hm.”, Robb seemed to meditate on it and the next thing Theon felt was cold, thick lube poured over his hole.

He smiled, elated. Finally. Finally.

But then he felt something tiny prodding into him, wider than a finger but way less than Robb's girth. For a second he thought Robb was going to over-prepare him, but then he realized it felt cold and he whined in protest, as the dull head of a metal plug drove fully into him. 

Theon gasped, for a moment with the relief of being stuffed, but then his frustration grew, as it was too small and too short and he groaned and moaned, pushing his ass out, trying to find Robb's crotch to rub himself on him.

He panted, sucking his lips, “You're a jerk, sir.”

Robb bit his lips, the edges of his mouth curling up. He moved over to kissing Theon's ass and tights, softly. 

Theon's breath trembled feeling Robb's beard tickle his skin again, caressing and scratching at the same time, and his big hands hold him down.

Robb's wide tongue moved to Theon's balls and sucked them gently, making Theon hump the void and scream in delight and frustration. Robb's low laugh against his oversensitive skin made Theon falter and almost fall.

His cock was leaking so much a little puddle had formed on the sheets right under him.

“Oh, darling. - Robb continued, mocking him slightly, while one hand stroked his boyfriend's erection and the other grasped the handle of the butt plug – Don't wet the bed, you're a big boy.”

“Y-yes, sir.”, Theon whined, pitifully.

Desire wrecked him and the heat thundered through him as Robb started jerking him faster and faster while moving the plug in and out of him roughly.

Theon's neck hurt from the collar and he felt his arms going numb, but from his hips down it was pure, absolute lewd delight.

And yet frustration, a sense of emptiness, as the plug pushed through him, but didn't widen him to the point of pulling and didn't reach his prostate, it grazed right under, cruel, cruel Robb, he knew so well.

Theon was almost weeping, “Please, let me come...”

“You can come when you want.”, Robb chuckled, jerking him still, while licking his perineum and around the tenderest skin of his thighs.

Theon shook his head, his voice hoarse, “I want to come with you inside me.”

Robb smiled against his ass.

A soft kiss.

Then a bite, carving red spots into his pale skin. Theon screamed, his cock jumping and twitching, his hips writhing.

Robb sucked the cut portion, tasting Theon's blood and making Theon taste pain and pleasure mixed together.

When purple bloomed over the white, Robb slapped the newly made bruise.

Theon could feel his cheeks burn with fire, his cock about to give in. “Please, Robb, fuck me.”

“You can do better.”

“Sir. - his voice was high-pitched, rising higher and higher, sluttier and needier with every pull on his cock, with every inch of him that felt the disastrously smouldering pump – Sir, I beg you, shag my cum holeohfuuck.”

Theon screamed, his voice creaming down, as Robb jerked the butt plug out and pushed three fingers in, reaching to the sweetest, most desperate spot.

“Sssh. - Robb smiled and Theon could feel that smile burning like an iron brand on his skin, while Robb poured more lube and pushed a fourth finger in Theon's widening ass – Language.”

Theon felt a shiver twist in his hips and his brain blanked out, “Wait... - Robb pushed his thumb through – You're not going to...”

“If you don't want me to, you know the safe-word.”, Robb objects, in a little smile, with a small laugh.

The lube ran down his leg in thin creeks, it warmed up while Robb adjusted him position, and fire pierced Theon's nerves and veins, making his cock throb.

It's aching by then. He needed to come so bad.

“I want it.”, he whispered, defeated.

“Ah-a, the magic word.”

Theon swallowed dry, the words twisted and melted in his throat as he felt Robb's knuckles pressing on his entrance.

“I want it, sir.”

And Robb obliged, thrusting in.

Theon’s voice was all shattered moans and pleas as he pushed his ass more against Robb's thick fist.

Robb's chuckle is thick, liquid darkness.

“You take me so well.”

He placed kisses on Theon's back, sucked his aching fingers, bit his hip.

Theon's lips quivered, unable to let out any words: he felt so blissfully tore, so filled, so widened.

“You're so tight.”, Robb mused, starting to slowly move his fist deeper.

Theon's ass clenched, but he craved more, he felt the fist graze his prostate, press on it, ruthless and perfect.

Robb pushed further, his wrist sinking into Theon, pushing rougher and faster, hitting that spot inside that turned Theon to mindless lust.

Theon's hands clenched, nails digging into his own flesh, his balls pulled, while heat pooled and shook and burnt through him, thrust after thrust, pound after pound – faster and rougher and stronger through his flesh and inside his spine.

White-hot pleasure struck him inside out, and, jerking, rocking his hips against Robb's fist, he came, spilling, screaming.

His eyes rolled back in his skull as his knees gave up on him and he fell on the come-stained sheets. 

Robb raised an eyebrow.

“Once more?”

Theon nodded, weakly, “Shouldn't you put it on?”

“For now, this will be enough.”, Robb murmured, slamming his fist in harder, moving it faster again, with every push and pound dragging and squishing right over the prostate.

Theon thawed; his inhibitions fused, his brain ignited.

His jaw dropped and a shapeless, shameless mess of dirty moans hanged from it.

His ass felt beyond raw, oversensitive, and yet he craved more, eager and greedy in the most delirious and deleterious ways.

He came again and again.

Each orgasm crossed him like wet thunder and struck him into an obscene wreck.

He was almost sobbing, his spent cock twitching, come spilled down and the blood hurt in his arms.

He panted, finding it hard to focus.

His voice trembled.

“Robb... sir.”

Robb kissed the marks on his ass, left by the previous spanking, still bright red on the skin.

Then he moved forward, bending over him, kissing Theon's back, caressing his pulsing wrists.

“Do you want me to undo your restraints?”

Theon shook his head, “No, sir.”

Theon could feel Robb's crotch against his ass, the ruffled auburn hairs, and Robb's stomach, soft against his abused cheeks.

“You want me to pull out, baby? Feel too raw?”

Theon nodded weakly, before closing his eyes, and moaned while Robb extracted his fist slowly from him. He felt a sob clogging in his lungs.

“I want your cock in.”

Robb swallowed dry and nodded.

“Wait a second, then?”

Theon smiled, “Will you also untie the leash from the bars, sir? I want you to pull me close while you breed me.”

Robb smiled, sucking his lips, and smacked Theon's ass, enjoying the way the little chub jiggled, just before squeezing it.

The clunk of leather and metal fed his anticipation and Theon smiled, raising his ass. He felt more lube dripping on his crack, fresh against the used flesh.

Robb put one hand on Theon's hip, while the other kept his shaft up and aimed at Theon's reddened, wet hole. Robb stiffened, swallowed down, nervousness rode his nerves.

Theon pushed his ass out more, rubbing himself against the soft tip.

“I feel so empty without your cock.”

Robb relaxed his shoulders and smiled, while pulling Theon's hips closer and starting to sink the wide head in.

“God, you're so needy.”

“You like me needy. - Theon reminded him then gasped and moaned, inch after inch, as the massive girth entered him, pulling his walls – Fu-fuck. - a cry, a moan, he felt himself about to tear, but the burn just made it feel so much better, so thick and strong – Do you have to be this big?”

Robb laughed then, thrusting more, pushing inside.

He tried to start slow, but soon took a quick rhythm, feverish, rougher. His hips moved rough, fast, brutal, slamming as if he needed to rip Theon in two.

Theon moaned, elated, his jaw dropping open again, and started moving back, fucking himself while being fucked. His walls called to be ruined, his flesh begging to be made raw and oversensitive.

Robb had to hold both Theon's hips and dig his fingers in them to push Theon back fully, pounding balls-deep, finally. Robb moaned with the slam and recoil, Theon gave the wanton-est whine.

“God, baby... - Theon's voice was drilling higher by octaves by then – You're so heavy inside.”

Robb bent fully over him, his hips moving frantically and frenetically fast and hard, while he aimed at Theon's prostate, hitting it, driving into it, without mercy, just with ferocious and voracious hunger.

Theon bit his bottom lip, stifling his sounds, feeling his cock jump with every hit squeezing his sweet button.

“God, fuck yeah, this feels so good ... - he sucked his lips to keep down a shameful squeal when Robb's hands left his hips for one to find his nipple and the other the leash – You're breaking me …”

Theon loved the sensation of Robb's naked chest against him, of the soft hairs on Robb's pecks and stomach, of the soft, flat pecks – he could still remember when touching it, when kissing Robb's chest was a dream, an impossible wish, a painful, sizzling iron in his heart.

But now, it wasn’t. He could feel Robb against him fully, enjoy him inside, the way Robb claimed him.

Completely.

Robb untied the leash from the bars and pulled it behind Theon’s back, forcing Theon’s neck to perk and arch.

Robb's thrusts grew furious, the sensation of the thick veins and huge shaft inside him made Theon's moans ridiculously high and twisted.

Pleasure whirpooled through him, as he rode it, his prostate getting hammered by the wide head.

Robb pulled the leash more and growled into Theon's ear, low and dark.

“You belong to me.”

“Only to you.”, Theon confirmed, taken alight, blissful, by the leather pressing his neck bruised.

While his ass was getting marked.

At the umpteenth gorgeous slam in him, Theon came again, screaming, clenching down on the shaft inside him. And Robb smirked, pulled the leash and rutted erratic and feverish, frenzied.

Theon fell on the sheets, biting and sucking on them, his eyes by then filled with blissful tears. Arousal and afterglow felt like just one.

Ecstasy was striking him, like thunder.

And he kept moaning, hard and filled, brink and edge, white-hot and blacking-out.

Robb's thrusts grew harsh and strenuous, just before slowing down, as his hips trembled and he shuddered, grunting, moaning low.

With that shade of his voice that only Theon knew.

And he came too, panting, biting his lips, pulsing and overwhelmed, with wetness running down his hairy thighs.

Robb rode and dragged his own orgasm, bucking his hips more and more, unable to stop, until he exhausted every delightful second of pure, dense pleasure. 

He stayed in still, filling Theon up, allowing the inebriating taste of adrenaline to tingle under their skins, in their nerves and bones, before dissolving in blood.

Then he slid out, falling on the bed.

His breath trembled with pride and animalistic satisfaction.

Theon let out a small, smug smirk, “Stud, would you mind untying me? I'd like to cuddle with my boyfriend.”

Robb snorted, “A second, it hurts a bit.”

Theon rolled his eyes to the ceiling, still with a cocky grin.

“I get fucked gaping, but he is the one hurting, of course. - he glanced at him and smiled seeing that giant, dorky, elated smile printed on Robb's face – That's what I get for marrying a momma's boy.”

Robb let out an energy-less scoff as his hands moved to his hips and he untied the strap-on, letting it fall next to him. 

“He seems exhausted too.”

Theon laughed, grinning, “You're a nerd.”

Robb freed Theon's hands from the leather wrist cuffs, kissing the skin where the veins all meet and then sprinkling his palms and the back of his hand with scattered, soft kisses and face nuzzles. His beard tickled and Theon smiled and threw his arms around Robb's neck, before sinking in for a big kiss, their tongues finally mixing after what felt like eternity.

Robb smiled into the kiss, at first shy, still overstimulated, then again eager, greedy, driving his tongue into Theon's mouth, filling it. Theon parted with a soft laugh.

“No, no second rounds now. - he snorted – My ass is begging for mercy.”

Robb faked offense, filling his cheeks and letting out a mockingly frustrated, “ _Fiiine._ ”

Theon's hand slid between Robb's thighs, caressing his length, passing the tip between his fingers, under his tips. It pulsed and Robb's hips hiccupped in pleasure.

Theon bit his bottom lip, smirking.

“Unless, of course, you'd be accepting oral…”

Robb blinked, then grinned, cupping Theon's nape and pulling him close.

“I'd rather cuddle the shit out of you.”

“Hmm. - Theon pretended to have to meditate on that one – And we will do whatever I want?”

Robb caressed Theon's chin, then passed his hand through Theon's long, dark hair, petting it, “Of course, baby boy.”

Theon grinned, sucking his bottom lip, then biting it, as his glance fell on Robb's kiss-swollen lips.

“I'm like... so hungry I could eat a whole family of hippos, so...”

Robb groaned, “So, let me guess, you want your boyfriend to grab some Chinese takeaway.”

Theon's hand brushed Robb again, his eyes locking with Robb's, and he smirked, cocky.

“I'll thank you profusely, sir.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> These weeks I'm working mostly on two multi-chapters long fics, but I'm also trying to continue the pwp prompts I still have ( nobody is forgotten, you are all on a list , eheh); while I was writing a homewrecker and a threesome pwp prompts, though, I felt very bothered reading and seeing the usual portrayal of ftms in fics as very feminine.  
> So I decided to try to write a fic where you couldn't *tell* it was an ftm transman until the end or almost. This is why I simply tagged "surprise ending" and warned about the archive warnings.  
> I also challenged myself because I do not actually submit to this trans headcanon in asoiaf ;)  
> I do truly hope I did not offend or hurt anyone with this, take it as someone trying to state their existence.  
> As per usual, a big thank you to my wife, who corrected it and helped me with knowing if the surprise effect was there.


End file.
